The Vocaloids Take On: The USA
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: It's time for the Crypton family to have their annual vacation. They decide to take it in Los Angeles, California. With the warm sun, blue waters, and love in the air, what exactly unfolds? Romance, rivalry, friendship, ice cream, and lots of surfing, of course. *Edit: I changed the genre from humor to drama, because while there is going to be some humor, the focus is mainly drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OH MY GOSH, IT'S MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER FIC EVER!~~ It might take a while before it really gets updated, because final exams are coming up in the next week. Wish me luck! **

The Crypton family had gathered in the livingroom to discuss where they would be going for their one month-long vacation. It was currently 11:30 at night, but it was important that they get this settled before they took their trip in two weeks. "Oh! How about somewhere nice and hot, because it's summer?" Rin pitched in.

"That sounds good. Oh, and it has to have lots of beaches and surfing areas!" Luka agreed, picturing all the waves she could catch and the nice tan that would form on her ivory skin.

"Actually, I already had an idea... Would you guys like to hear it?" Everybody turned to Kaito, and indicated that he could continue. "Alright, gather around and check this out!" They formed a tight circle around the blue-haired man and saw him clutching a brochure. The cover had a couple wearing rather revealing swimsuits, and the bold print at the bottom read "L.A., California."

"California? Isn't that in America?" Miku piped up, interested.

He nodded his head. "Mhm, I think it'd be cool to take a vacation in a different country. Do you guys agree?" They nodded their heads vigorously. While they had been there before to perform, they hadn't really had time to sight-see and relax. This would be the perfect opportunity. "Then it's settled. We're going to America!"

"Eee, I'm so excited! Luka-sama, are you excited?" Miku turned to the older woman.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait until we get there! I can teach you how to surf if you'd like."

Miku blushed and looked to the side. "Y-yeah, I'd like that..." Miku said good night and bid farewell to everyone before walking back to her bedroom. Luka made her way to her own bedroom as well.

Kaito leaned over to Meiko and whispered. "Psst, hey, want to take bets on whether or not they'll break down and confess over vacation?"

"Pfft, that's too easy. We all know those two are gonna go all lovey-dovey and finally tell each other what everybody but they themselves know. I mean, seriously, the sexual tension between those two is so thick that you would need a knife to cut it. The bets we should be making are on who will say "I love you" first."

Kaito agreed to the plan. "Alright. I bet Luka will, because she seems like she'd be the one to initiate the first step."

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think Miku will, she's already been dying to tell her, and she's been holding it in for_ years _now." She stuck her hand out to shake his. They shook hands and she smirked. "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a total of one year."

"Oh it's _on_." He cracked his knuckles and turned to the stairway. "'Night Mei-chan!"

"Good night, Kaito-kun!" The two made their way to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile, Rin and Len had been listening to the whole conversation. Rin grinned wickedly and looked over to her twin. "Hey, Len, want to fuck shit up?"

He returned the wicked grin. "How so?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just screw around with how Luka and Miku wind up together. Maybe add in somebody to make a love triangle? Or, maybe add an unforeseen obstacle that messes with what Kaito-nii-chan and Meiko-nee-san are expecting to happen."

His smile somehow got even more mischievous. "Sounds fun."

* * *

"Alright, do you guys have everything?" It was now the day that they would be travelling to the U.S.A., and Meiko was double-checking to make sure that nothing and _nobody _got left behind. She was grimly reminded of the time they had left Rin on accident as they boarded a train that didn't go back to its original stop for 3 hours.

"Yep!" The other 5 saluted her, and threw their bags into the trunk. They piled into the six passenger van, and Meiko took the wheel. "Ok, is everyone ready?" They all whooped and hollered; so with a smile, she turned the key in the ignition and began the journey to the airport.

For the most part, the ride remained silent. The key phrase being, "for the most part." After awhile, Rin got bored and began scouring the road for that one particular model of car. "SLUG BUG!" She turned and punched Len in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder in distaste and pain. The rest (minus Meiko, as she had to keep an eye on the road) caught on and began looking as well.

"Slug bug!" Miku turned her whole body around and punched Len with all her force.

"Oww! Why is everyone focusing on me?!"

They paid him no attention and kept looking. Luka was the next to spot a lime-green Volkswagen Beetle making its way next to them. "Slug bug!" She too reached behind herself and hit Len in the exact same spot that Rin and Miku had hit.

"Guys, stop it! That really hurts!" Len rubbed his now especially sore shoulder even more.

Now Len was fully on the look out, his eyes darting back and forth. Finally, a cherry-red Beetle was spotted going the opposite direction as them. "SLUG BUG!" He finally got his revenge and mercilessly slugged his sister straight in the arm.

"Ow, you little jerk, I didn't hit you _that _hard!" She punched him straight back in that same aching spot, and he cried out.

"WHY YOU, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU ORANGE HOARDING, OVER-SIZED BOW WEARING, YAOI LOVING BRAT!" He started smacking at her immediately.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST, YOU BANANA FUCKING, MULLET-HAIRED, SHOTA BOY!" She returned every smack, punch, and kick with twice as much force. She yanked at his small pony-tail and he pulled out her bow violently, this earning a high-pitched yelp from the female twin.

"DAMN IT, THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL PULL INTO ON-COMING TRAFFIC AND KILL EVERYONE IN THIS CAR! DON'T THINK I WON'T!" Meiko yelled back at the arguing siblings. Miku "eeped" and clutched onto Luka, who blushed and patted her head gently.

Rin and Len ceased fighting, but not before one last punch onto Len's good shoulder. They crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

Meiko sighed and stared ahead again. _"This is going to be a looong drive..."_

**A/N: Those insults though. See you next chapter! I'm off to sleep.~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oi, how's it been? XD The last day of school was today, so I can update more!~~ (HALLE-FUCKING-LUIA!) So, here's the second chapter! Note: I did in fact change the second genre from humor to drama because it's going to be slightly more dramatic than humorous.**

After a grueling hour-long ride, the van finally came to a stop at the airport. Len was still quite sore from the previous game of "Slug Bug" and clutched at his arm desperately. So as Len groaned for the millionth time, everybody piled out and stretched before taking all the bags out of the back. Miku went to link arms with Luka so she "wouldn't get lost" as she put it. Rin momentarily glared at them, but the moment was so brief that Len almost thought he had imagined it. _"Huh... weird." _Once all the bags were in the arms of their rightful owners, they made their way to check in their luggage and get tickets for the plane ride. So they went up to the line, and being incognito (Kaito failing on his part, as he only wore a fake moustache.), were not recognized. "6 first-class tickets to Los Angeles, California, please." Meiko ordered for them.

The woman in front of the computer did some furious typing, then looked up at them a bit worriedly. "I'm afraid there's only 5 left; one of you will have to ride coach."

The Crypton Vocaloids' eyes shifted among each other. Their eyes all said the same thing: _"Which one of us is going to get stuck in coach?" _

Luka, being the selfless person she is, volunteered first, of course. "I'll be fine. You guys can take the remaining 5."

"Nooo, I want to sit next to you! If you're going coach, then so am I!" Miku huffed and lightly stomped her foot.

"You'll be fine. You can live without me for a little while, can't you?" Luka teased with an easy-going smile. Truth be told, she was glad Miku wanted to sit next to her that badly. However, she would make sure Miku was treated _only _with the best of the best. The best of the best in this case being first-class.

Rin perked up a bit at the conversation. "Hey, Nee-chan, I'll sit next to you so you won't be lonely!~~"

"You see? You have her, so it's not like you'll have absolutely nobody to talk to. Now go, spread your wings, little butterfly, and fly off into the sunset!" Luka threw an arm over her face in a dramatic stance. "Be free!"

"Onee-samaaaa, I'm serious!" Miku crossed her arms, but found herself smiling a bit anyway.

"Look, are you guys going to buy the tickets, or what? You're holding the line up." They were brought to real-time by the ever-growing line of impatient customers and the now irritated ticket vendor.

"AH! We're very sorry, miss. We'll take those remaining 5 and one coach." Meiko handed over the required money, and gave the tickets out. "Alright, we'll be splitting up after they check to make sure we're not carrying weapons or anything, so hug it out before we get on the plane for the next 11 hours."

Miku took this as her opportunity to glomp the life out of Luka, and then made her way back over to the ones who would be riding first-class with her. Once they were in line, Rin already began removing all of her metal hair clips so that the detector would not go off. The others began following suit, taking money out of their pockets, and anything else that would set off the metal detectors.

First up was Luka, who stretched out her arms so they could pat her and check for knives and such. "Alright, ma'am, please stand still for a routine check." A man who looked to be in about his forties spoke in a gruff voice. He started off patting around her abdominal area and moved to her back. But Miku felt he was being unnecessary as he groped near her chest, and began glaring red-hot daggers at him. Luka felt uncomfortable as well, but said nothing about it.

"Meiko-nee-san, look at what that perverted man is doing to Luka!" She whispered, her voice dripping with venom. If looks could kill, the security guard would have died 10 slow, painful deaths, and then had his head explode.

"I know Miku-chan, but we can't do anything about it..." The brunette sighed and put her hand on the turquoise-haired girl's shoulder. She had to hold Miku back with all her might as the man went as daring as to go near her rear, and even said something like, "I know you're uncomfortable, miss, but it's part of my job." But he was smirking as he said this, which made Miku all the more angry.

"C'mon, Meiko, let me at 'im! Just let me tear out his throat or something, anything! He's harassing Luka-san!" She kicked and bit, but Meiko was as sturdy as a tree trunk. Finally, after one final pat down, he let Luka on through, and the pink-haired woman hugged herself nervously. She then took her money and placed it back into her pocket and moved on.

Once she was sure that Miku wouldn't commit murder, Meiko warily let her go. Up next came Rin, and Miku feared he would do something to her as well. This time, however, he only gave her a routine pat-down, and let her through. Rin felt mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, she wasn't in the mood to be molested by some 40-year old male. On the other hand... _"WHAT?! I'M SOMEHOW NOT AS SEXY AS LUKA?! IS THAT HOW IT IS? I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M FLAT-CHESTED! IF I COULD, DON'T YOU THINK I'D GROW MY BREASTS BIGGER?!" _After her grumbly thoughts, she picked her hair clips out of the shiny bowl she had placed them in and began re-doing her hair.

Now it was Len's turn, and Miku let herself relax a bit. Len also got a regular old pat-down and followed after his sister. And now, it was Kaito's turn. There was something that felt off as the blue-haired man went up for his turn, but Miku couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if the atmosphere had suddenly gone ominous, and a chill ran down her spine. _"I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is about to happen..."_

Kaito began receiving his pat-down, and it at first seemed like any regular pat-down. Until, "Eh-hem, care to explain these, sir?" Miku's eyes widened at the four tubs of ice cream that had been removed from Kaito's jacket. _"Oh no, Kaito, you IDIOT!"_

"Oh, those? Those are my snacks, Mr.!" He said with that innocent smile of his that one might find on a toddler.

"Mhm, "snacks", you say..." He paused to take out his walkie-talkie. "BACK-UP! WE HAVE SUSPICIOUS CONTAINERS IN LINE 4-A, POSSIBLE WEAPONRY!"

"Huh? No, sir, it's just my ice cr-" Before he could finish his sentence, poor, innocent Kaito was tackled to the ground by 5 heavily muscled men.

"HEY! Get off of him! He means no harm!" Meiko jumped into action, and tried to pry the security guards off of him, only managing to get several security guards to pin her down. "Wait, we're probably going to be a couple days late... Tell the other guys, ok?" Then she and Kaito were dragged off along with the ice cream.

"Dammit..." Soon, a new security guard took the old one's place and motioned that Miku could move forward. He seemed nicer already, and wore a wide, toothy grin.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to stretch out your arms and hold still. As much as I'd like to believe that a sweet girl like you isn't carrying anything suspicious, it's protocol, and I was never one to disobey rules." She actually found herself smiling a bit, and wished this had been their original checker instead of the last, brusque one. After a modest pat-down, he made an arm motion for her to walk-through. "All clear! Enjoy your trip!" She bowed, and then picked her money (along with Kaito's, who she knew wouldn't be showing up in their destination for a good while) and made her way to Rin and Len.

"Hey, what took so long? And where are Kaito and Meiko?" Rin looked up from her phone that she'd started scrolling through.

"Um... they ran into some issues and probably won't be with us in L.A. for another few days or so..."

"Dumb fuck had ice cream in his coat, didn't he?" She asked, and Miku reluctantly nodded her head 'yes'. "I should've known he'd do something stupid like that."

_"Attendance call, Flight 69-00 will be leaving for take-off in 15 minutes." _A voice called over the intercom.

"Shit, that's us! Len, Miku, come on!" The blonde pulled both by their arms and began running as fast as her short legs could carry her.

* * *

It had been a good 7 hours since the plane had left, and Miku found her eye-lids getting heavier and heavier by the second. "Mm... Rin-san, I'm going to sleep..." And she immediately slumped over to her right, towards the opposite direction of Rin's shoulder.

Rin looked at her and smiled. "Cute..." She decided that now would be one of her few chances to write in her personal journal. She took it out, and began scrawling down notes in her illegible writing. _"So, journal, I have a rather fool-proof plan to make sure that Luka-nee and Miku-nee don't wind up together. One part of this plan being that Len can't know what I'm up to. He certainly would go blabbing about it, and it would be ruined. As far as he knows, I'm just "screwing around with Kaito and Meiko" for the sake of just playing around with them and messing with their heads. What he doesn't know, and what nobody knows, is that I'm in love with Miku-chan and am using this as a way to get her to love me and be with me. At least I don't think anybody has noticed; I've practiced keeping a sort of 'mask' to hide how annoyed I get. __Luka-san could easily get any guy or girl she wishes; she doesn't deserve Miku... I've been working for this for years longer than Luka has even known Miku. I don't know how exactly I'm going to execute this plan, but I do have a basic idea. And by the end of this vacation, Miku-nee will be all mine, and nobody else's. ~Kagamine Rin"_

And she closed the journal, thoughts of the twin-tailed girl running through her head as she succumbed to sleep as well.

**A/N: Ohhh, major plot element revealed! Sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter or inaccuracies with the scene where Kaito gets dragged off... (I've never really been in a situation like that. XD) So, this is to Lucy13FT: I kept my promise, hurray! :3 Please leave a review, and see you in chapter 3! Also, if you did read this entire booooring, stupid A/N, sign off your review with "Rainbow Coats are FABULOUS!" *It's kind of an inside joke between Lucy13FT and me. XD* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, hello there. I'm trying to write these chapters as much as I can, buuut goddamn plot bunnies keep FUCKING GNAWING AT MY BRAIN. I have SO MANY ideas for one-shots, and I want to write them, but I also don't want to abandon this poor story. I'll try to update as much as I can, so here, have chapter 3 before I run out of steam!~ Also, before we start, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!~~**

The plane was about to finally land, and Rin woke up to a very pleasant surprise. Miku had shifted to where she was leaning against her shoulder as she slept. The blonde could feel her small breaths, and blushed a bit as she began sleep-talking. "Un... I want leeks for breakfast, Nee-samaaa..." She chuckled. Even in her dreams, the teal-haired girl was still obsessed with leeks. She started chewing on the blonde's arm in her sleep, and at first, Rin just kind of thought it was cute. But then Miku started really biting into her arm until marks started showing up. Rin tried to keep from crying out in pain and gently pried the girl away fro her. Soon, the plane finally landed and Rin began shaking the sleeping girl. "Hey, Miku-nee, we're landing."

The girl slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Nn..? Oh, are we there, Rin-chan?" She sat up and moved her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

Rin nodded. "Uh huh. So get up, sleepy-head, we need to get off and meet Luka-nee once we're down there."

Miku immediately perked up at the mention of said woman and stood up at the same time as the blonde. "Yeah, let's go meet up with Luka-chan!~~" They shook Len awake, and then the three of them made their way to the plane's exit.

"Thank you for choosing our airline, we hope to see you again in the future." The flight attendant gave them her routine farewell. They made their way through several crowds. Miku peeked over the crowds, looking for Luka. "I wonder if she's still wearing her disguise like the rest of us?" She continued looking over other people's heads while standing on her tip-toes. "Damn it, why does everybody in America have to be so fucking tall?!"

Rin touched her heart and sniffled. "You're finally learning from me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miku questioned.

"Well, usually you don't cuss that much, and what you said definitely sounds like something Rin would say." Len said without taking his eyes from the crowds. "Oh, is that her, Miku?" He pointed at a girl with black hair and grey eyes, but other than that, she had all of Luka's features.

"Yeah, that was her disguise! LUKA!" She shouted and started running to the girl.

Rin leaned over to her brother. "Weren't we supposed to NOT shout each other's names in public?"

Len shook his head. "No, I think we're pretty safe here. Not too many people know who we are."

Meanwhile, Miku tackled Luka to the ground in a bear-hug. "LUKAAA, I ALMOST DIED. Rin is nice company and she's one of my best friends, BUT I NEEEEDED YOU TO SIT WITH US." Rin was in the background secretly seething to herself; her teeth ground together.

The pink-haired woman laughed and returned the hug as best as she could. "Now, now, it's not like you _did_ die. Oh, I see Rin and Len over there, but where are Kaito and Meiko?"

Miku nervously scratched her head. "Um... Meiko and Kaito ran into some trouble back at the airport. Hehehe..." Luka didn't need to question any further to realize that it was because of Kaito's ice cream addiction that the two were stuck back in Japan.

"Do you know how long it will be until they show up?"

"Um, I'm not really sure how long, but-"

"So, are you two just going to ignore Len and me?" They were startled by the sudden appearance of the twins, and jumped straight up with synchronized blushes. Len kept his eyes trained on Rin. It almost seemed like she was hiding something, but he didn't quite know what. _"She seems annoyed at something... I wonder what's wrong with her? Were they out of orange juice back on the plane so now she's thirsty?" _But he once again put it out of mind, as his sister, Miku, and Luka started walking away. "W-wait up!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Sapporo... _

Meiko sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "Way to get us banned from that airport, BA-Kaito. *Hic* Now how the hell are we supposed to get to... *Hic* L.A.?" The brunette downed more sake, and Kaito was half tempted to take the almost empty bottle from her.

While Meiko continued to guzzle down what was left of the alcohol, Kaito thought of a plan to get to California that seemed foolproof. "Hey, Mei-chan, I think I know how we can get over there. But we'll need to call Haku and Neru."

She hiccupped again. "And how exactly are they *Hic* gonna help?..."

He smiled at her and gave a reassuring pat on the top of her head. "You'll see. Just hand me your cell-phone and I'll call 'em up." She clumsily pulled out her scarlet-red cell-phone and shoved it into the palm of his hand. He flashed another toothy grin and winked before dialing up Neru's number. He patiently waited for the blonde to pick up, idly tapping his fingers against the counter-top in a steady rhythm.

"H-hello? *Gasp* You're... gonna have to call b-back, now's not a good time." He heard Neru rasp over the line. She seemed out of breath for some reason, and Kaito was too naïve and innocent to understand why.

"Hm? But Meiko and I have a job for you to do..." There was a brief pause on the line, and was that.. panting?

"Look, I tried to be nice, b-but I'm kinda busy ice cream boy. I-" Neru stopped again and he barely heard her angrily whisper, "HAKU, STOP IT!"

Finally, the blue-haired man realized what was going on on Neru's side of the line. "U-um, I'll call back later, I suppose-"

"OH NO HE *Hic* WON'T! Listen up you *Hic* two, I don't care if you're doing it right now, you get your ASSES over *Hic* here!" Meiko had wrestled the phone from Kaito's grip and was now drunkenly shouting into it.

"Shut up, fine! We'll be over there in 20 minutes." The phone clicked, indicating that Neru had ended the call.

"There, you see, *Hic* Kaito? You gotta learn to be more *Hic* assertive." Then she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"*Sigh* I'll never get used to drunk Meiko no matter how much I try. She's like a whole other person." Then he decided she'd be more comfortable on the sofa, so he picked her up and placed her gently onto the couch. "She looks cold..." He left momentarily, then returned with a wool-blanket that he put over her neatly. "Sleep tight, Mei-chan." And un-noticed by him, Meiko smiled in her sleep as he went into the kitchen to raid the freezer of ice cream.

* * *

"Hmph, goddamn idiots, they are so fucking DEAD once I'm done helping them." Neru finished putting all her clothes back on and waited for her silver-haired lover to do the same. "Are you ready yet?"

Haku finished off her appearance by tying her violet-streaked bow into her pony-tail. "Yeah, oh, hey, you wanna finish what we started before we go?" Haku smirked seductively and threw her arms around the unsuspecting blonde.

"N-no, you idiot, w-we have to go help them!" Neru's tsun-tsun side showed itself again as she walked out of the room.

"Aww, you're no fun." But Haku nonetheless followed her out the door. _"Hm, I wonder what Kaito and Meiko need anyway..."_

**Alright, that's it for now. *Cheesy cartoon announcer voice* Stay tuned for chapter 4, you don't want to miss a thing! ;D P.S.- Neru is so hard to write for. ;-; Also, fun fact: I made part of Luka's disguise grey eyes because for the longest time until somebody pointed out that her eyes were blue, I thought they were grey. XD **


End file.
